yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoaki Nagahama
Yakuza: Dead Souls Description : Nagahama serves as the players first temporary partner in the story with Shun Akiyama. He tells Akiyama where weapons were in order for him to clear the path for him and the other survivors he was with. He then works with Akiyama to find a way out of the quarantine zone. He is well versed with the layout of Kamorocho, as he new several ways out of the quarantine zone due to necessity when running from the police. He came to the city and joined the Tojo clan because he admired Kazuma Kiryu. : When Akiyama returns from the bar below Sky Finance he sees that the infection has spread even further and Nagahama teams up with him a second time promising not to ditch each other and fight their way through endless hordes of zombies infront and behind. They make it to a manhole and escape successfully as the army approach to seal it shut for good. Nagahama promises to show Akiyama another way into the quarantine zone to help him find Hana. : In the final part of the game Kiryu and Asami hear gunfire and screams coming from the underground parking lot and navigate it to find Nagahama. However he was bitten several times on the arm and back. Asami upon realising this aimed her gun at him and explained to a confused Kiryu what it means to be bitten. Nagahama slowly limping towards Kiryu explains it was his dream to become a great Yakuza just like Kiryu and keels over dead. Upon reanimating Kiryu tells Asami not to shoot and proceeds to fight Nagahama in hand to hand to show him some honour. After a few minutes Asami begs Kiryu to stop and to put him to rest. Kiryu then decides that he will do it and takes Asami's pistol and shoots Nagahama in the head. : Upon doing the last side mission "The Majima Man" Kiryu helps the reporter into purgatory to find the Majima man. And returns a teddy bear to a buisinessman seen earlier in a side mission for Akiyama. The buisinessman explains that the theatre they were all in was about to be overun and that Nagahama the majima man as it turns out distracted all the zombies and saved loads of lives in the process. A few sidenotes from the buisinessman explain that Nagahama looked at the teddy bear with a sad smile and said "No one will miss me if I die..." and "I'm just like Kiryu now, a real hero!" Kiryu stricken with disbelief and sadness can't bring himself to tell the buisinessman of Nagahama's demise but accepts the message from the buisinessman that Nagahama saved many lives that day and that all of them would cry for him should he die. Kiryu smiles and accepts the message saying in his head. "Nagahama... you're a godamn hero..." : Sources Photo from http://andriasang.com/objjx9/ryu_ga_gotoku_new_project/images/22q1o/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Majima Family Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Characters Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Bosses Category:AI Partners Category:Allies Category:Tojo Clan